


PochaPom Make Onigiri!

by lucycamui



Series: PochaPom Pureness [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pomvik and pochayuuri are victuuri's adorable pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: In which Pomvik and Pochayuuri try their hardest to make some onigiri but encounter struggles along the way.Will they be able to overcome their small sizes and the delicacy of nori? Or will Pochayuuri become the cutest thief ever to hold up a convenience store?Find out in this episode of....PochaPom!





	PochaPom Make Onigiri!

**Author's Note:**

> The Sanrio collab is evil and the cutest thing ever. I've caved and finally written these adorable pups, in the purity that they deserve.

“Po?”

Pomvik’s paws padded along the polished hardwood floor. In his rushed excitement, he skidded on the last step, sliding into Pochayuuri’s side. Pochayuuri stared with wide black eyes, fixated on the book that Pomvik was holding. 

The cookbook had arrived in a box, delivered by the ringing of the doorbell and the jingling of Pomvik’s collar tags when he ran forward in expectation. Victor had signed off on the package and handed it to Pomvik, who tore through the cardboard like a puppy shredding through paper. 

Now, Pomvik rested the ordered book against the kitchen cabinets, pulling up a step stool for him and Pochayuuri. Yuuri came by to offer help, but Pomvik’s ears went flat against his head, rejecting it. This was something he was determined to do himself. 

Book lifted onto the counter, Pomvik climbed back down to help Pochayuuri get up on the stool, which was a fraction too tall for him to get on by himself. His little hands pushed on Pochayuuri’s fluffy butt, nudging him up as Pochayuuri wiggled his tummy until he could reach the opposite edge and pull himself onto the stool. 

Pomvik clambered up next to him, propping up the book and flipping through the pages. Photos of assorted bentos shone bright with color, making Pochayuuri’s tail wag. But when Pomvik stopped on a recipe for onigiri, the tail thumped so hard it just about knocked them both over.

Pointing to the first ingredient on the list, Pomvik turned and jumped off. From opposite cabinets, he dragged out a bag of rice which was approximately half his size. He heaved it into his arms, straining under its weight. For each two steps forward he managed, he stumbled back one, huffing in determination. 

Wanting to help, Pochayuuri carefully climbed off the stool, his lower paws kicking as he dangled, too short to reach the floor. With a, “Po!” he let go, tumbling onto the floor and bowling into Pomvik. 

The rice bag fell and split, spilling rice grains all over the kitchen floor. Both Pomvik and Pochayuuri blinked at each other, glancing back as it to check that their owners had not noticed the mess. Pochayuuri scooted in bit by bit, collecting grains between his paws, gathering them into a pile. Meanwhile, Pomvik scooped out a cup and climbed back onto the stool, turning on the faucet to wash. 

“Po… Po… Po!” Pochayuuri had shuffled back over, trying his hardest to get up the stool. Grains of rice stuck to his fur, falling off him like hail. Pomvik grabbed his wrists and tugged him up before returning to washing his cup of rice. Pochayuuri watched intently, blinking behind his glasses, barely tall enough to see over the countertop. 

Finished rinsing the rice, Pomvik gestured to Pochayuuri to stay. He fetched a package of nori sheets, but not before slipping on some of the spilled rice and landing on his asterisk. He quickly scrambled back up, the pink on his cheeks darkening a few shades when Pochayuuri leaned in to peck at his cheek with a comforting, “Po,” to make him forget any pain from the slip. It worked extremely well.

They removed nori from the packet, the dried seaweed crunching in Pochayuuri’s paws. Flakes fell onto the counter and floor, leaving his fur and clothes speckled. Pochayuuri clung on tighter, the nori breaking apart into smaller pieces as a result. “Po…” 

Eyes wide, Pomvik carefully removed another sheet and laid it to the side. He gave a second one to Pochayuuri, holding Pochayuuri’s paws so he could lay it down without breaking up the pieces. Smile on his face, Pochayuuri bounced and scooped up the previously broken pieces of nori, licking them up. 

The rice cooker was at the far end of the counter. Pomvik strained to reach it, his little fingers stretched out as far as they could go. They did not make it. 

Specks of dried seaweed spattered around his mouth, Pochayuuri tried to help but his paws could barely make it over the counter. With some consideration, Pomvik grabbed Pochayuuri instead to see if they could reach it with a bit of teamwork. 

Arms wrapped around Pochayuuri’s pudgy and fluffy middle, Pomvik lifted Pochayuuri, who “Po!”ed excitedly at being made taller. Yuuri had let him play in a pair of high heels one day and it had made him as happy as he was when eating onigiri. Pochayuuri threw up his paws in celebration, reaching out for the rice cooker, only for the sudden motion to knock Pomvik off balance. 

They both went tumbling, the stool clattering onto the floor beside them. Pomvik dove to cover Pochayuuri, protecting him within a tight hug. When he drew back, fingers bunched in the soft fabric of Pochayuuri’s hat, his ears shot up in panic. Pochayuuri had tears swimming in his eyes.

Pomvik ducked around, searching Pochayuuri for any injuries, checking that the stool had not fallen on his feet. A puppy’s whine cried questioningly from Pomvik. In answer, Pochayuuri opened up his clutched paws, showing sheets of broken nori in them. He had accidentally dragged them down with him in the fall. There were no more sheets in the nori package. 

Big welling droplets built in Pochayuuri’s eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Pomvik ran around in a circle, trying to figure out what to do. Pochayuuri’s tears did not stop, but doubled when his stomach growled. His sobs came out with the saddest series of, “po… po… po...”

Frantic, Pomvik picked up Pochayuuri once more, heaving him into a princess carry. Quick as he could, he padded out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the front hall. Victor barely had enough time to chase after the two and open the door, Pomvik darting outside and down the street sidewalk. He headed straight for the nearest conbini. 

Pochayuuri’s tears subsided when they got inside, Pomvik stopping in front of the refrigerated onigiri section. Pochayuuri stared up, sniffling, while Pomvik climbed up to fill his arms with an many onigiri as he could. Tuna mayo. Pickled plum. Seasoned pollock roe. A few dropped, but Pochayuuri grabbed those, the two of them shuffling to the register together.

The cashier had to walk around to collect all the onigiri, the two of them far too short to set them on the register on their own. She scanned them all through and placed them into a plastic bag that filled close to the brim. 

“That’ll be ¥2,160.”

Pomvik looked at Pochayuuri. Pochayuuri looked at Pomvik. Both their pockets were empty.  
Spark flashing through his eyes, Pochayuuri seemed ready to grab the bag and make a run for it, but then someone leaned over both of them and handed the cashier a couple of bills. 

Victor scooped the duo into his arms, while Yuuri collected change and the onigiri from the cashier. A single onigiri was handed to Pomvik, while Pochayuuri automatically got two. 

Grins as wide as they could be, Pomvik and Pochayuuri nestled together in Victor’s hold, unwrapping their onigiri with triumph. 

They got help with the rice cooker and the recipe the following morning, despite having a large collection of purchased onigiri tucked in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
